In a rotating electric machine proposed in the related art that includes a distributed-winding stator having coils formed by lap-winding a conductor wire with a rectangular section, crowning portions are formed in a crank shape at the two ends of each lap-wound coil with an offset to an extent equivalent to the full width of the lapped conductor wire (see patent literature 1).